Fionna Battles Emotions
by HopemoonWarrior
Summary: Fionna has been invited to Prince Gumball's Royal Ball. When Gumball makes a move on her, her world falls apart. (Fiolee)
1. The Kiss

(Fionna's POW)

Fionna allowed her dress to flow behind her as she approached the castle. Cake walked  
beside her. The moon spilled onto the ground and onto the human's bangs. A gentle breeze blew  
against her skin and ruffled the her cat's fur. Fionna wasn't used to wearing a dress and it made her  
feel wierd. The gown was silky to the touch unlike her normal shorts and t-shirt.  
She wasn't the only one dressed up. Her pet cat wore a bow around her neck. Fionna didn't  
consider Cake a pet though. She considered Cake a sister. Fionna had always tried to put the ginger and white cat before herself. Even when she failed, Cake always forgave Fionna in the end.  
Fionna looked ahead at the candy castle that stood tall before them. Light peeked underneath  
curtains that were drawn to separate the outside from the party. She sighed and nervously looked at  
Cake. The cat smiled at her comfortingly.  
"Come on, Girl. What are ya waiting for?" Cake asked. Fionna sighed and rubbed her hand  
along one end of the dress nervously.  
"I don't know... I guess I am just kinda nervous," She replied. Cake chuckled and tilted her  
head at Fionna.  
"There is nothing to be nervous about," Cake gently told her, "You have fought the Ice Queen  
in her own layer for glob's sake. Next to that, a dance with Prince Gumball is nothing!"  
"That isn't what I am worried about," Fionna kneaded her paws in the ground. Fionna  
twirled a piece of her hair with her finger.  
"Girl, then what are you worried about?"  
"Cake-" Fionna was inturruped when one of the curtains were drawn back. She blinked, allowing  
her eyes to adjust to the light. She smiled nervously at the head who peeked through the curtains.  
Prince Gumball's skin had a pinkish glow. His bright pink hair caused a shadow to cover his face. He  
smiled at Fionna.  
"I have been waiting for you," He said gently. She looked at Cake who nodded in encouragement.  
Fionna gently placed her hand in the Prince's extended one. She looked away, her face burning red. He gently guided her inside.  
Music danced in the air. Fionna reconized the LSP (Lumpy Space Prince) who looked like he was  
having fun. She bit her lip when she met Marshall Lee's gaze. He floated around lazily with a smirk on  
his face. But she could see past his fake smile. She could always tell that it was fake by the way that  
it curled on the left side. She didn't let go of his gaze, even as Gumball guided her towards the center  
of the dance floor.  
She mentally scolded herself. She shouldn't be thinking about Marshall when she was on the dance  
floor with Gumball. Fionna looked at the candy prince. But the face of the vampire was stuck in her mind.  
She felt like she was betraying her friend. She sighed, but she allowed Prince Gumball to pull her close. He gently put a hand on her waist, and she could feel Marshall's hurt gaze.  
"Fionna, is something wrong?" the prince asked as he gently twirled her around. She shook her  
head.  
"Hey.. Fionna," Prince Gumball whispered, "There is something I need to tell you." Fionna blushed  
and looked down at her dress. He put a finger underneath her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. She  
blinked. Slowly and gently, the prince leanned forward and placed his lips against hers.


	2. The Ice Breaks

(Marshall Lee's POV)

He stared at the scene in shock. He felt a growl seep into his throat. Marshall bared his fangs. He wanted to tear that prince apart. He was kissing her. Fionna! The one girl who cared for him. The girl who _wanted_ to hang out with him. Marshall knew that he seemed carefree, but the truth was that he wasn't. He cared about Fionna. But know that gum wad was kissing her. Her! Out of all the princesses and queens he could have had a crush on and kissed… that prince had to take Fionna away from Marshall.

He kept himself from attacking the pink idiot. Fionna wouldn't exactly be happy with him if he tore the gum wad to pieces. So he clenched his fists and pushed the candy curtain entrance. Marshall flew up to one of the tower roofs. Normally, he would have loved the feeling of wind through his hair, but he ignored it. He sat and hugged his knees. He watched as the moonlight spilled onto the brown-orange tiles of the roof. Shadows covered a large portion of the cone-shaped top.

Marshall then realized that it was a waffle cone. He would of happily chopped into the rooftop… if he had liked waffle cones. So instead he ran his finger along the tiles. Marshall closed his eyes and sighed. As long as she is happy, he was alright. But something inside tore at him. He didn't like the thought of the gum wad being her first choice. He thought of Prince Gumball as a damsel in distress, not someone who would protect Fionna like he could. She deserved someone better than the prince.

The vampire heard a scream. He immediately got up and leaped down. He only flew once he was about an inch off of the ground. He peeked his head through the curtains to see the Ice Queen. She had the gum wad in her stone grasp. Pinky struggled and pushed against her single arm, but Marshall knew that there was no use. Fionna's silky blue gown was frozen to the floor, causing her to not be able to move. She held her crystal sword tight in her hand.

Marshall did think about letting the crazy lady take Prince Gumball away. But before he could do so, his body leapt forward and attacked the Ice Queen. He pulled back on her stone grip, causing it to loosen slightly. PG was able to slip out of her arm.

"Help Fionna!" Marshall called out before knocking the queen to the ground. Pinky was already running towards her. After throwing Marshall off of her back and scrambling to her feet, he felt coldness bite at his skin and darken his sight.


	3. Weak Snow

(Fionna's POV)

She gasped in horror when she saw Marshall frozen in a block of ice. She brought the edge of the crystal sword down on the bottom of her dress with all of her might. The frozen water that lingered along the skirt of her gown was shattered and skidded along the ground. Fionna fell to the ground from the strength of the blow.

PG pulled her up to her feet. She heard the queen's cackle. But when Fionna looked up, neither the Ice Queen nor Marshall were there. Nervousness pulsed through her. Prince Gumball sighed with relief and pulled her close.

"I am so glad you are safe," He murmured. He leaned forward to place another kiss on her lips, but she pulled away. Fionna didn't meet his gaze, but instead silently turned and ran towards the door. She wasn't going to let Marshall freeze.

She brushed her bangs out of her face as she ran. Fionna's legs burned as she pushed them harder than usual. She pushed through the door of the castle and ran out in the midnight rain. It soaked through her bunny hat and her now torn dress.

Fionna was surprised at how unconcerned the prince had been lately. But he had seemed to make more moves on her than normal. She pushed towards the Ice Kingdom. Snow was raining down so fast she could barely move. It didn't help that her clothes were now completely soaked and the snow piled under her dress.

It blew into her face and caused her to stumble forward. She could barely see. She was freezing cold. Fionna fell to the ground in exhaustion, and her face fell into the snow. She tried to pick herself up but she couldn't. The snow quickly started to pile onto her back. Fionna could recall the way Marshall had thrown himself on top of the Ice Queen to save PG.

That gave her the strength to stand. She stumbled forward as the wind blew into her face and her sword tightly gripped in her hand. Fionna blinked away snowflakes that stuck to her eye lashes. The bitter coldness made her skin hurt, but she still fought the winds.

She tripped and fell face first. Pain plunged through her ankle. She heaved herself to her feet and sighed with relief when she found herself in front of the ice castle. Fionna's legs shook as she wobbled forward. She raised the crystal sword with most of her strength and stabbed it through the door. Fionna kicked the door and ran in, sword raised.

Marshall Lee was in the center of the throne room and the ice still surrounded him. He was in a spot light, and everything around him was dark. Her exhausted body stumbled forward and clanged the sword into the ice.

Only after the ice started to fall apart did she realize what danger she had just put both herself and Marshall in.


	4. An Idea and A Surprise

(Marshall Lee's POV)

All he knew that it was cold. But suddenly Marshall could breathe. A cracking sound filled his ears. Then he could see. He was in the Ice Queen's castle. He could tell by the icy floor. Marshall floated up a few feet before seeing Fionna.

He flew down to her level, but she didn't seem happy. Instead, she was worried. She looked fragile. He knew that it wasn't like her to look vulnerable. Her sword was weakly clutched. Marshall Lee took her by the wrist and carried her up a little. Her grip was shaky.

"Marshall, we have to get out of here…" She whispered. He nodded. He flew down towards the exit, but ice fell in the way. A familiar cackling filled the air. It was the Ice Queen. Marshall whipped around to see the queen in fancy- well, fancier- attire. Her hair would flatter her if she would wax her eyebrows. She wore her tiara in her long white hair. The dress that she wore was silver and it fit her well.

"Where do you think you are going, Marshy?" She cackled. The vampire hissed and kept a tight hold on Fionna. He could see penguins gather around the queen. Marshall took a deep breath and looked around for another exit.

"There is no other way out," The queen laughed. _That is a fire hazard,_ he thought sarcastically. But then an idea struck. _Fire!_ He remembered sticking a match in his pocket earlier so he could play a prank on Pinky. He silently thanked his love of pranks and secretly pulled out the match.

"Oh, quiet you!" Fionna snapped. Marshall flew a little higher, trying to get to the warmest air in the ice castle. The Ice Queen cackled again. Marshall swiped the stick against his pants, causing the end to have a small flame. He knew it wouldn't do much, but maybe if he could get it to spread…

"Fionna, do you have anything flammable?" He whispered to Fionna. She nodded and reached back into her pack. She pulled out olive oil, and he tilted his head in confusion.

"'Extremely flammable' I carry it around to make evil creatures slip, but this works too," She whispered back. He nodded and took the olive oil. He didn't listen to any more of the Ice Queen's comments that were shouted out; instead he dropped the lit match into the bottle of olive oil. He threw it at the blocked door before it lit on fire. He held tightly onto Fionna as the Ice Queen let out a cry. The queen shot frozen water at Marshall and Fionna, but he was quick and dodged it. The fire had quickly melted the ice blocking the door and some around the door itself before going out.

Marshall swooped down and exited the castle, ignoring the cries coming from the castle behind him. He flew quickly and didn't stop until they were outside of the Ice Kingdom. He set Fionna down gently.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded before stumbling forward to lean on a tree. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He flew in close to her and whispered something into her ear.

"Fionna, you do know that I have loved you know for a while, right?" She sighed and opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

"Marshall, you do know that I have seen that for a while, right?" She smiled. He looked away at the setting moon.

"You don't get it. I mean it. It was ever since I first saw you. I have never fallen in love before. You, Fionna, are the reason why I don't prank Prince Gum Wad as often as I want to. I-I love you."

**Authors Note: I am sorry for writing so quickly, but I am just a little excited. :D**


	5. Sparks

(Fionna's POV)

She met his gaze. He was serious. When she looked into his intense black eyes, she realized that she never loved PG like she thought she did. Fionna gently placed her hand on his cheek and cupped it. Marshall leaned his head into it with a smirk and he placed his hand against hers.

She shyly smiled as he wrapped a piece of her hair around his finger. Her heart fluttered in her chest when he leaned forward. His cold lips brushed against hers. She felt his hands on her hips as he drew her closer to him. She brushed her hands through his dark hair.

The moment felt like magic. It wasn't a one-sided kiss like the one with Prince Gumball. It wasn't desperate or spiteful. It was perfect. She wasn't one to be lovey dovey; in fact she was disgusted with the thought of the kiss. But something felt right about being in his arms. He drew back and smirked.

Fionna heard the bushes rustle. She whipped her head around to face an unhappy Prince Gumball. Marshall hissed at the pink-skinned prince. She was frozen with fear. For once she didn't know what was about to happen. She silently wished that Cake was here.

"Just leave her alone, gum wad," Marshall snapped. The prince glared at him and straightened his shirt.

"Oh, shut up Marshall." Fionna's eyes widened. Something was wrong. Prince Gumball would never _ever_ act as rude as that. She knew that he had been acting weird, but he had never been rude around her.

"Why are you acting like this?" She whispered. Prince Gumball met her gaze.

"What do you mean?" That is when Fionna figured it out. Everything. The kiss, the rude behavior. It all made sense.

_The jewel in his crown was fire orange._


	6. Rolling Fire

(Marshall Lee's POV)

He blinked at the prince. What did that gum wad just tell him to do? He hissed again and bared his fangs. Marshall felt Fionna tense and he looked down at her. She raised a shaky arm and pointed at the prince's crown. He blinked and followed her gaze. His jaw dropped when he saw the flame-like stone in Pinky's crown.

Marshall put his arm around Fionna nervously. He was not sure about what was up with Prince Gumball, but it sure wasn't good. The prince frowned and crossed his arms impatiently. Pinky took Marshall by surprise by slapping him in the face. Marshall pressed his hand against his cheek in response.

He hissed and attacked Prince Gumball. He pulled Pinky to the ground and raised a hand to punch him.

"Stop!" Fionna called out. Marshall whipped his head around and met her eyes. He felt a punch in the stomach and rolled over in pain. He floated up into the air, trying to get away from the pink marshmallow. But he was yanked back down and another punch was placed on his face. He groaned, but didn't fight back.

His body started to roll away after Fionna started to defend Marshall. He tried to float, but he was in too much pain to be able to even stand. Normally he would have not allowed himself to be beat this much, but he would rather feel this pain than to make Fionna unhappy. He wasn't able to control himself until he bumped into something hard. Pain flooded once again into him, but luckily he was able to weakly stand.

Marshall looked around to see where he had tumbled to. At first, he couldn't make out anything because of his dizziness. His world turned and toppled before him. When it finally came to a decent point, he figured out his location. He was about a yard away from the Fire Kingdom. This is exactly where he wanted to be. His first guess about Pinky's weird behavior was that it had to do with this place, considering the fiery jewel in his crown.

He looked around for somebody to help him. His legs shook beneath him as he took a step or two forward. In a normal situation, he would have been able to just fly in. But considering his condition, he doubted that he would be able to fly anytime soon. He took a few shaky steps forward before seeing a small fire creature.

"Hey, you!" He called forward gently. The flame animal turned around, and its tiny eyes went huge.

"V-v-vam-pire!" It stuttered. Marshall sighed, remembering that his appearance could be frightening. He smirked weakly and crouched down to the creature's level.

"I won't hurt you," He said, "You would burn me if I even touched you."

"W-what do you want?"

"I just need to speak with the Fire Queen and Fire Prince." The small creature nodded and put its little paw forward. It caused Marshall to become completely engulfed in a blue coating. He sighed, but dealt with it for Fionna. The creature floated a little, and it allowed Marshall to float as well.

He smiled, grateful to be able to fly again as he followed the small flame. After about a minute, they came to the grand fire castle. Marshall sighed with relief at seeing a hard, non-fire floor.

The vampire stepped down and looked at the scene before him. There was the Flame Queen, who looked like a big heap of flames in his mind, and the Fire Prince in his lantern. When the prince saw the vampire, Marshall could see that he became angry. The Fire Prince yelled something he couldn't hear and hit at the glass.

"Why have you come?" The Fire Queen bellowed.

"I have come to ask about Prince Gumball and-"

"Don't talk about that pink candy ball in here!" She yelled, causing the floor to tremble slightly.

"I am sorry highness," He spat in frustration, "I am here for Fionna's sake!" He saw the flame of the prince go down slightly. Marshall would talk with him later.

"Speak!"

"I am here to ask for the Prince's assistance," He said politely. The queen sighed, but then opened the lantern. The prince leaped out of the cage and landed on the floor gracefully. Marshall could see that the jewel on the front of his royal robe was a bubblegum pink.

"Let's go!" The energetic flame said.

"It is for Fionna," Marshall muttered as he followed the Fire Prince out of the castle.


	7. Who is Who?

(Fionna's POV)

She looked around franticly for Marshall, but he was no where in sight. Fionna ignored the prince or whoever he was' calls. She pulled on her pack and started to walk. She remembered which direction he had rolled, but she wondered how he could have gone so far.

She sighed and turned, but panic surged through her when she saw the sun rising up over the horizon. Her whole body tensed. Where was Marshall? What if the sun killed him?! Fionna didn't hesitate to start to run.

Fionna's lungs burned by the time she reached him. He was on the ground moaning. Standing next to him was the Fire Prince, who didn't seem to know what to do. She ran between Marshall and the sun, causing her shadow to cover his face.

"Marshall, are you alright?!" She asked. He blinked open his eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah, I am alright. Gum wad over here," He said, pointing to the Fire Prince, "was explaining how the Fire Prince had tricked him into switching bodies." Fionna blinked in surprise and looked up at the prince. She noticed the pink jewel on his robe and nodded. It was the only explanation.

She pulled an umbrella out of her pack and handed it to the vampire king. Marshall nodded and accepted it. He flew up, using the umbrella to hide the sun. She grinned. But then a thought flashed through her mind.

"How do we know it is him? I mean we know for sure that FP is in PG's body, but how do we know that there aren't more people involved?" She asked, looking at the fiery prince. Marshall floated down beside her and rested his arm on her shoulder.

"He remembers when the Ice Queen kissed him on the cheek." She saw FP's cheeks go red and she nodded. That was something that only the three of them knew about. Fionna smiled nervously and quietly sighed with relief. So it wasn't Gumball who had witnessed the kiss. Why was she so worried though? She shook it off and got to her feet.

"We better get back to the real FP," Marshall suggested. PG nodded and dusted himself off. Fionna followed the vampire and the prince back to where they last saw FP in PG's body. But as she stared at the spot, she sighed in frustration. FP wasn't there.

_We all knew he didn't want to be made of fire, but why did he go and not only affect himself and Gumball, but all of the Candy Kingdom people?_

_Why did he trap Gumball in his body?_

_ And did he think that he could pull it off forever?_

The questions whirled around in her head as they looked around for any sign of the prince. She looked over her shoulder when PG in FP's body approached. He smiled and placed a fiery hand in hers. Fionna bit her lip as her hand started to burn, and finally she pulled back.

"Oh, sorry! I-I didn't mean to…" He looked down in guilt. She shook her head and sighed.

"Now you know how I feel," A familiar voice sneered. She looked up to see FP in PG's body. Fionna drew a sword and pointed it at the pink prince.

"Seriously? You think that a _sword_ will hurt me?" He laughed. She leapt forward and plunged the sword into FP in PG's body's stomach. She heard a scream and whipped around to see PG in FP's body fall to the ground groaning.

She had just basically stabbed PG in the stomach without even knowing it.


	8. Fire Spreads

(Marshall Lee's POV)

He was searching around for FP in PG's body. Marshall lazily floated around on his back, his eyes searching the hills. Nothing but what seemed like endless grass was in sight. He held the umbrella tighter in his hand as the sun rose above him. The flame brat was no where to be seen. Marshall sighed, but continued to look.

_That flame brat kissed her, _he thought, _not gum wad. _He clenched his fists, one embracing the umbrella handle. _Why does Fionna have to be so perfect? _His thoughts were interrupted by a scream. He almost dropped the umbrella in surprise. Marshall flew back as fast as he could towards where the scream came from.

In about a minute, he reached the disturbing scene. PG in FP's body was crouched down, his hand on his stomach. Fionna's crystal sword was stabbed into FP in PG's body. Fionna withdrew her sword from PG's body, her hands shaking.

Marshall glared at FP in PG's body. Blood poured out of his gut, but it seemed to affect PG, not FP. He went over to the crouched PG in FP's body and punched him in the face. FP in PG cringed and lifted his hand to shoot a fire ball. But nothing happened. PG's body didn't have those powers.

Fionna was over by FP (In PG's body) trying to heal the wound. It was up to Marshall. He floated over to PG (In FP's body) and slapped him in the face. FP (PG's Body) stumbled back, taken the blow by surprise. He smiled in satisfaction. Marshall Lee was about to get his revenge on FP.

He punched FP's body. When FP cringed he smirked and repeated the action. He tackled the body to the ground. Marshall was enjoying himself when he heard a yelp. His head whipped around to see Fionna in FP's grip. He could tell that the prince was holding her so tight that she could barely breathe.

"Let Fionna go," He said, gritting his teeth. FP in PG's body smirked and it sent a shiver down Marshall's spine. It wasn't the prince that scared him. It was the way he held her, the way he would kill her in an instant to get what he wanted.

"Surrender first." Fionna looked at him, her eyes full of panic as she mouthed the word 'No'. Marshall clenched his fists as PG in FP stood.

"You mean… _we_ surrender?" He asked quietly.

"No. You, _Marshall Lee_, surrender."

"…And if I do this, you will let her go?" FP in PG nodded. He could see Fionna struggling with all of her might. Marshall knew that this was against her will, but he wasn't going to let him take her away. He had lost his mother, his father, and Simon. He wasn't going to loose Fionna.

"Deal. Now, let her go."

"As you wish," FP in PG sneered. The fire prince pushed Fionna to the ground roughly. She scrambled to her feet and ran over to Marshall.

"You can't do this!" She whispered, gripping onto his red shirt. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead before flying up a little.

"I can, and _will_, do anything to keep you safe." He was dragged down by FP in

PG. He was pulled along the ground, but all he could think about was Fionna. FP in PG mumbled as he dragged Marshall towards the Candy Kingdom castle. Candy people shook in fright as who they think is gum-wad.

FP violently pushed past the castle doors and made his way through the corridors to the lab. He shoved Marshall into the lab and slammed the doors behind him. _Lighten up dude. _He thought sarcastically, _You're the prince of fire for Glob's sake. _

To his surprise, the prince turned around with some sort of jewel in his hand. He couldn't see it clearly because of his head whirling, but he had a bad feeling about it. FP in PG leaned forward and placed the jewel in Marshall's hands.

After FP muttering something, Marshall's world started to spin before his eyes. It whirled around, making his sight blurry. His undead heart pounded in his chest. Finally, about a minute later, he was able to see again. But the sight he saw made him want to scream in agony. His own body stood in front of him, and it floated up carelessly.

_"Flying is nice. Maybe now I can finally get a real kiss from Fionna."_


	9. Cake and Ice Queen

(Fionna's POV)

She ran towards the candy castle. Her feet pounded against the ground. For once, she was desperate. Not like before when the Ice Queen had Marshall, Fionna had been scared but not like this. Wind hit her face and blew her bangs back and tugged against her bunny hat. Her thoughts buzzed around her head and no matter what she did, she couldn't push them aside.

Fionna ran past little candy people, ignoring the urge to just bite into one of them. Her stomach growled. Her heart raced as she did as well. She came to the castle to see Cake, her fur bristled. It made her sister look twice as big.

"Fionna! Girl, where have you been?!" The cat yelled as she approached. Fionna stopped and explained everything as quickly as she could. Cake's eyes widened and she kicked down the castle door. Fionna already knew where they were. She ran through the halls with Cake at her side.

Sweat poured down her face when she finally reached the lab. She kicked the door down to see FP in PG's body alone. The window was broken, and the prince was hugging his knees. Cake's fur bristled as she leapt to attack him, but Fionna held her back.

"Don't! Remember what I said about attacking the body?" Fionna scolded.

"Right, right," Cake sighed, allowing her fur to flatten. The human girl glared at FP (in PG's body)

"Where is he?" She called to the prince. He whipped his head up, but didn't snap back.

"Right here," He squeaked.

"Yeah right-" But she noticed that the crown jewel color had changed to black.

"I mean it! Ask me anything that only Marshall would know," He said, scrambling to his feet.

"Alright… What did you use to get us out of the Ice Queen's castle?"

"A match and a bottle of olive oil. You said that you like to use it for slipping monsters, but it worked too. I had dropped the match into the bottle and threw it at the door with ice blocking it. It had melted it before going out, and I had carried you to a field where you leaned on a tree." Fionna gasped.

"I-Is he right?" Cake quietly asked. Fionna nodded and ran over to Marshall in PG's body. She embraced him, and he awkwardly wrapped his pink arms around her. Fionna then pulled back.

"Then… what happened to FP?" She said in a tiny voice. She already knew the answer.

"He traded bodies with me. So know PG is in FP's body, I am in PG's body, and FP is in my body." She bit her lip.

"Girl, when I get my paws on that FP I will rip him to pieces," Cake muttered to herself.

"Wait… Marshall, how did he switch bodies with you?"

"I didn't see it that clearly, but I think it had something to do with the jewels. Like the one in PG's crown and FP's head." Fionna sighed and just kept in his arms. He twirled one of her bunny hat ears around his finger and sighed.

"If only there was some way to switch us back-"

"Ice Queen!"

"What?! Where?!" Marshall yelped, whipping his head around. Fionna shook her head with a giggle. He glared at her with fake anger. She smiled.

"No, that isn't what I meant. The Ice Queen is against the Fire Prince, so maybe she will help us-"

"Help us?!" Cake shouted. Fionna sighed and crossed her arms.

"Hear me out. She loves jewels, she hates the Flame Prince, and wants PG. Those are three reasons why she may help us."

_"Call me crazy, but that may actually work. Ice Queen, here we come."_


	10. Ice and Fire

(Marshall Lee's POV)

He sighed with frustration as they walked through the snow. They could have gotten there a lot sooner if he had his body. But no. Thanks to that burning brat he was stuck walking. Fionna rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"You act like you never walk," She teased. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Would you want to walk if you could fly?" Marshall retorted. She sighed.

"I guess not," She smiled. Cake padded to Fionna's right, and he was to her left. An icy breeze blew against PG's body and it made him shiver. He wasn't as much affected by the cold when he was a vampire.

The castle soon came into view and he couldn't believe that they were going in there. Especially when he was in Gum wad's body. And when they almost didn't escape. A groan escaped from his lips. He never really liked the Ice Kingdom anyways.

The trio stopped in front of the door. She must have put up a new door because he didn't recognize this one. It was wooden and it was lined with frost. A shiver went up Gumball's spine. Fionna knocked on the door politely and he rolled his eyes. Marshall honestly didn't want to be polite. Not after being frozen solid in an ice cube.

He watched as the door cracked a little. The Ice Queen poked her head out and immediately pulled back in and slammed the door. He turned to go, but Fionna whipped him back around.

"Go away!" The icy queen called.

"You want to shun out your friends? And Gumball?" The heroine called. Marshall sighed. He hated being in the gum wad's body. Being mistaken as that know-it-all prince was the last thing he wanted.

"What do you want?" The cold voice retorted. Fionna sighed.

"Not to fight," She said truthfully, "Just to talk." The door cracked open again and the queen stuck her head out. Her long nose and eye brows made him want to gag, but instead he just swallowed it and tried to look proper.

"Promise?" The queen asked in a tiny voice.

"Promise," Marshall spoke this time, "and I speak for all of us." It was mainly geared towards himself, but a bit towards the cat. The witch- Ice Queen let us inside. The inside hadn't changed with its grand appearance and PG sculpture. He swallowed, but didn't say a word.

"So," The Ice Queen turned to the three pals, "What do you want to talk about?"

"A lot of things…" Fionna started. Marshall didn't listen to the explanation; instead he just stood straight and proper. He hated it and it hurt his back, but he didn't say anything. Cake rubbed against Fionna's legs and purred.

"Jewels?" The queen of frozen water asked. Fionna nodded.

"And if you do this for us, we will throw a party just for you." Marshall shifted uneasily. A party? For her?

"Will Prince Gumball be there? And I don't mean Marshy over here." Marshall in PG's body nodded, a smirk on his face. The Ice Queen smiled.

"So if I switch everyone back to themselves, I get a party? Deal!" The queen of ice smiled. Her smile actually made her look a little pretty, for a hag. Fionna grinned and shook hands with her nemesis.

"Alright, so I just come up here," The queen of frozen water mumbled to herself, "and I pull this switch-" Marshall's vision went blurry for a second and the world started to whirl again. He blinked and let his eyes adjust to a bright light.

_Marshall suddenly found himself facing a tied up, gagged, weak Fire Prince. _


	11. A Fake Flame?

(Fionna's POV)

"Thank you, Ice Queen. See you at the party tomorrow!" Fionna called back to the queen of ice as she walked beside PG who was back in his own body. He seemed alright with his wound bandaged and a grin on his face.

"So how did you get mixed up in that anyways?" She asked him.

"I was in the lab working on a mixture that could put out fires. A lot of fires had been going on in the kingdom lately. That is when the Fire Prince showed up at my door. He asked me what I was doing and when I started to explain he got really angry. Then after a few exchanged words, he handed me a jewel. I then found myself in his body," Gumball explained. Fionna shrugged and kept walking, keeping close to Cake.

"I hope Marshall is alright," She said quietly.

"Why, what happened to him?"

"He… uh… kinda was switched and put in your body."

"What?!" He gasped, but then he looked away.

"PG, you do know that he saved you- well, not you, but FP in your body when we thought he was you- from the Ice Queen? And took your place? In an ice cube?" Fionna asked. Prince Gumball grinned.

"Well, when you next see him, tell him I said thank you." She sighed and looked at the ground as it changed from snow to grass.

"But, Fionna… Would you explain what happened when I was first imprisoned?"

She explained about the kiss and how the Ice Queen came, and even about the kiss between her and Marshall. By the time she finished, they were standing in front of the Candy Kingdom.

"You need to go comfort your people-"

"After this. Fionna… I have been searching for the right words for the longest time now…and I wanted to say… Thank you." Her face went red as he spoke.

"For everything," He said as he leaned forward. She closed her eyes nervously, but to her surprise he placed a kiss on her cheek. She blinked and met his gaze.

"Y-your welcome," she said, flustered.

"Boo!" She heard from behind her. Fionna jumped, clearly startled.

"I told you not to do that, Marshall!" She said, whipping around. But to her surprise he was carrying the Fire Prince. She drew her crystal sword and pointed it at the flame prince.

"Hey! Fionna put the sword down. Trust me," Marshall said. He explained on how he had found the real FP tied up when he was back into his body. Marshall set FP down and he stumbled a little before looking at Fionna apologetically.

"I am sorry," The Fire Prince said aloud, "I really am."

"It's okay, FP, it wasn't you who traded places," Fionna said comfortingly.

"_Um, hello!" Cake spoke for the first time in a while, "Girl, have you thought about who the fake FP could be?"_


	12. Jayden Who?

(Marshall Lee's POV)

~Flashback~

_ "Marshall, do you know what my dream is?" His vampire friend said, resting his chin in his hand._

_ "What?"_

_ "To kiss that friend of yours. Fionna isn't it?" A growl seeped into Marshall's throat as he glanced at his friend._

_ "You know I like her, Jayden," He said through gritted teeth._

_ "I know, I know. But… I think she is the one." Marshall hissed and leaped onto Jayden. They tussled, his friend thinking it was a game at first. But then Marshall sank his teeth into his neck and Jayden pulled away._

_ "That was so not lumpin' cool, dude."_

_ "Then stop taking the girls I like! The others were just crushes. I got over them. But NO. I draw the line here!"_

_ "Fine, Marshall. I guess we aren't friends anymore then, are we?"_

_ "Not when you are trying to screw me over in the end," Marshall snapped._

_ "Soon, Marshall, soon I will get that kiss. And she will _mean it_," Jayden New snapped before jumping down from the roof and running off._

~Flashback Ends~

"Marshall? Marshall are you in there?" Fionna said, waving her hands in front of his face. He batted them away gently.

"You didn't reply and I didn't know what was up with you. Do you know who could have done this?"

"Yes," He whispered. Fionna tilted her head at him.

"Well then, spit it out!" Cake said, putting her paws on her hips.

"Jayden New."

"Who?" All four of them asked at the same time.

"A… former friend of mine," Marshall sighed.

"What would they want to do with PG?" He shook his head at the question.

"I…I will take care of it," He said, turning to Fionna. She sighed.

"We," she said, intertwining her hand in his. As much as he liked it, he wasn't going to allow her to get hurt.

"Me," He said gently before gently placing a kiss on her lips. He then floated up and flew away before she could object again. The wind blew through his black hair as he came to the edge of the Nightosphere.

He landed and stared at the darkness for a good minute before taking a step into it. Marshall walked for a few minutes before seeing the vampire he wanted to talk to.

"Jayden," He said quietly with a hint of frustration in his tone, "I need to talk to you."

"I won't talk to you."

"Then don't talk for glob's sake! But listen. Just… stay away from Fionna and my friends."

_"What makes you think that I will obey? I have already kissed her. I just need that kiss with meaning. That isn't one-sided. That isn't desperate. That is __**perfect**__. With Fionna: The strongest girl in Aaa, the smartest girl you will meet, the tastiest human in the universe." _


	13. A Fight, A Kiss, An End

(Fionna's POV)

"Fionna, please," Prince Gumball embraced her, trying not to allow her to go after the vampire, "You don't know where he is going or who he is talking with."

"Girl, he is right," Cake said gently as she helped tightened the grip on Fionna. She fought the grip. She couldn't let him get hurt, not for her. The guilt that would set in, the chance of loosing him.

"But he could get hurt!" She yelled as she fought their hold, "I couldn't live with myself!"

"This is his fight, not ours," The prince explained before whipping her around to face him, "Could you forgive yourself if you died and he killed himself?" She sighed and looked down.

"Or me! If you died, think about how lonely I would be!" Cake added. Prince Gumball removed a strand of hair that was in her face and tucked it into her hat. Fionna looked up, tears rolling down her face. PG closed his eyes and sighed before leaning in to press his lips gently against hers.

Secretly, she enjoyed the kiss, although she would never admit it. His lips tasted like bubblemint (bubblegum and peppermint). His hands that held her close. But she pulled away, guilt weighted down on her shoulders. PG sighed and embraced her as more tears rolled down her face.

(Marshall Lee's POV)

He gasped. Marshall had never thought that he was using her for her blood. He hissed at the fellow vampire. Jayden just smirked at him.

"Because if you don't, you will have to deal with me," Marshall said confidently.

"Oh! The king of music, I am so scared!" The vampire sneered. Marshall growled and leaped, attacking his former friend. He bit down hard onto his neck only to be pushed off and kicked. Marshall shook it off and flew up a little.

He brought a punch to Jayden's face and a kick to his pants. The vampire flew up just enough to face Marshall. The vampire king brought a fist to his cheek and then flew off.

"Oh no, get back here Lee!" Jayden snapped and flew after him. Marshall pulled out the umbrella as they neared the edge of the forest. He opened it as soon as he emerged into the sunlight, allowing the useful item to protect him. Jayden, who was caught up in his anger, flew straight out after him… With nothing to protect him.

"That just shows how smart you are," Marshall said sadly as the sun hit the skin of his former friend. Jayden fell to the ground moaning, and then reached up to Marshall.

"Please," He moaned and pleaded, "Help me!" But the vampire king didn't lift a finger as he watched the betrayer dry up. Marshall turned away from his groaning and he flew away, a single tear rolling down his face at the memories.

_Fionna is more important_, he thought, _I cannot live around my past because then I wouldn't be able to see the present. _

As he approached his friends, he could see that gum wad was embracing her. He sighed, biting back from saying anything rude. He would give Gumball today, but tomorrow he would prank him big time.

He landed right behind Fionna with a smirk. He put a finger to his lips when Pinky saw him. The prince blinked, but didn't say anything.

"Boo!" He said, scaring Fionna for the second time that day.

"Marshall!" She said, whipping her head around and embracing the vampire.

_"Thank you," She whispered into his ear, "I love you." Before he could reply, she pressed her lips to his and allowed him to draw her close. _

**Yay! Completed after 13 chapters! :D**

**Author's note: Thank you for being patient with me and reviewing and following and favoriting. This was my first fanfiction on the website, and I love all the positive feedback, so again, thank you! 3**


	14. Jealousy (Epilogue)

(Gumball's POV)

He bit his lip so he wouldn't say anything as Marshall drew Fionna close. But to be honest, his heart was melting inside of him. Couldn't the king suck someone else's face off? He wouldn't say that out loud, of course, because he was so polite. But something tugged at him.

As much as he was grateful for both Fionna and Marshall being safe, he couldn't help but stare in jealousy at the kiss. PG closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Cake rubbed against his leg. The prince looked down at her, and she smiled up at him nervously.

Out of what Cake had explained, this Jayden person had kissed her through his body. It made his lips tingle to even think about pressing them against hers. He wanted Fionna. Not the Ice Queen, not just any princess, but Fionna. Prince Gumball knew that she clearly loved him, and he looked away in resentment.

Gumball couldn't look back even as they broke apart. He wanted her to himself, but he wasn't going to let that show. Not after that kiss. The prince didn't think he could top a kiss like that. Besides, he shouldn't be jealous.

He could feel Fionna's stare, but he didn't look up. Instead he just nodded without meeting her gaze and turned to walk off. He couldn't help but curse Marshall out in his head, but shook it off. He wasn't going to give up his 'perfectly polite' reputation. But still. Jealousy pounded at his heart.

_He would do anything for Fionna. But she was happy, and that was all that mattered. Right?_

**Author's Note: Yep, an Epilogue! Should I make a sequel? :D**

**Thank you again reviewers! I love it when people give me their honest opinion so that I can improve. Thanks!**

**-HopemoonWarrior (over and out.) **


End file.
